1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helmet restraining device, and in particular to a restraining device for use on a safety helmet.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
While the device was specifically designed for use in a hard hat, it will be appreciated that the device can be used on other helmets.
As mentioned in applicant's co-pending Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 597,064, filed Apr. 18, 1989, a common problem with safety helmets, particularly hard hats is that of stabilizing the helmet on a wearer's head. It is not uncommon to see construction workers with hard hats tilted back on their heads to prevent the hats falling down over their eyes. In general, the strap systems used in safety helmets tend to be somewhat complicated and fail to provide a satisfactory solution to the problem of helmet stability and retention. Examples of patented strap systems for use in helmets are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,923, which issued to J.A. Aileo on May 16, 1961; U. S. Pat. No. 3,025,525, which issued to G. M. Larson on Mar. 20, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,555, which issued to N. Daly on Oct. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,852, which issued to J. H. Greendale on Nov. 8, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,679, which issued to R. R. Erlendson on Apr. 28, 1981.
While the structures described in the above listed patents are more or less effective, a need still exists for a restraining device, which securely retains a helmet on a wearer's head.
The object of the invention is to meet the above defined need by providing a restraining device for a helmet which improves helmet retention on the head of the wearer.